Pichu Brothers' Halloween
by Life is but a Daydream
Summary: Why? Because I was bored. This is the Pichu Brothers' Halloween adventure. Total fluff. One-shot.


**Pichu Brothers' Halloween**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Although I sort of wish I did.

A/N: Pokemon Halloween One-shot. Total fluff. Why did I do it? Because I was bored. For the purpose of this fanfic, all Pokemon language will be translated into English. Because it'll be easier to understand. Also, just one last note is, since there's two Pichus, I'll just be calling them Pichu Big and Pichu Little. (Creative, I know. And Pichu Big is the one with the tuft of fur on his head. I think.)

* * *

It was another beautiful autumn day in Big Town, and everyone was getting ready for Halloween. Including the Pichu Brothers.

"Today's Halloween! Can we go trick-or-treating?" Pichu Little asked his brother. They were sitting inside their playhouse, waiting for their friends to arrive.

Pichu Big nodded. "Yeah! Let's go!" But then he frowned. "Wait a second. We need costumes."

Pichu Little's eyes lit up. "I know where we can go. Follow me!" Without a second's hesitation, he jumped up from his seat on a swing and bounded to the slide. Without waiting for his brother, he slid down, paws in the air.

Once at the bottom, he was bumped out of the slide by his brother. Both went flying through the air, landing in a heap on top of each other.

"Ow! Get off me," Pichu Little said, trying to wriggle out from underneath his brother.

Pichu Big crossed his arms, not moving. "Well, you should have moved."

"I didn't know you were so close behind me!" His younger brother protested. Finally Pichu Little successfully shoved him off. Standing up on his hind paws, he brushed himself off.

Pichu Big got to his paws. "We gotta hurry if we want to be all ready for trick-or-treating tonight."

The smaller Pichu nodded. "Ok, ok. Let's go!" He dropped to all fours and darted off.

Together the Pichu Brothers made their way to downtown Big Town.

Finally, Pichu Little slowed to a stop in front of a store, his older brother nearly running into him. He pointed with his paw to the store window.

Inside the window were a wide array of costumes for Pokemon. Pichu Big pressed his nose to the glass, taking it all in. Finally, he turned around to face his brother.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go in!"

* * *

"Are you ready, bro?"

"Yeah!"

The Pichu Brothers were now in their costumes and ready for trick-or-treating. Pichu Big was dressed as Umbreon, while his little brother was dressed as Zubat. Both were holding small pillowcases they would use to collect candy.

Together the two left their playhouse. They hadn't seen any of their friends all day, which was strange. But they had other things on their minds.

"Where first?" Pichu Little asked his older brother.

"Hm…let's go to the Pokemon Center," Pichu Big decided.

His brother nodded and the two bounded down the streets, to start their trick-or-treating adventure.

Meanwhile, a certain Houndour was in an alley, eating some leftover Pokefood. He looked up when he heard the sound of the Pichu Brothers run by. A few minutes later, they ran by again, as if they had gone the wrong way. Annoyed that they ran through his territory twice, he let out a bark and started after them.

"It's Houndour," Pichu Little said in shock, and ran faster to catch up with his brother. "He's following us!"

Pichu Big nodded, suddenly looking determined. "Follow me," he told his little brother.

The older Pichu abruptly veered left, back onto the main street, his brother following. They darted through the crowd, trying to escape Houndour. Pichu Big jumped up on top of a mailbox, then onto a window sill. Together, the two Pichus climbed out of reach of Houndour.

But Houndour wasn't about to give up that easily. He put his paws up to the wall and snapped at the Pichu Brothers.

Pichu Big grabbed his brother's paw. "Come on! We have to go!" They jumped from window sill to window sill, until eventually they came to the edge of the building. Beneath them, Houndour was pacing the ground.

"What now?" Pichu Little asked nervously.

Pichu Big spotted a striped cloth sidewalk canopy and pointed to it. "On the count of three. One…two…three!"

The Pichu Brothers jumped, hoping to land on the canopy. Luckily they did, and bounced right on top of a passing van.

Houndour barked at them angrily and started running to try and keep up with the van.

"Ha!" Pichu Little stuck out his tongue and waved his paws around, teasing Houndour. Unfortunately, when he did this, his pillowcase went flying from his grasp.

"No!" Pichu Big yelled, and lunged for the pillow case, but missed. It soared away from them, landing right on top of Houndour.

Houndour let out a bark of surprise, and ran around frantically, trying to get the pillowcase off. It was quite amusing, and the Pichu Brothers watched eagerly. Houndour ran off into the park, tripping over his own paws. Not being able to see, he ran straight into a sleeping Snorlax.

The Snorlax did nothing but yawn and roll over, straight on top of Houndour, squishing him.

Instantly the two brothers erupted into laughter. They high-fived each other and sat back to enjoy the van ride.

A few minutes later, the van stopped in front of a stoplight right next to the Pokemon Center and the Pichu Brothers jumped off. Together they ran up to the front door.

"I don't have a pillowcase anymore," Pichu Little said. "How am I supposed to get candy?"

"We can share," Pichu Big assured his brother. "Now, let's go!"

The two pushed open the doors and walked inside.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

The Pichu Brothers jumped back in shock. Standing in front of them were their friends. They were all dressed up in costume and the Pokemon Center was decorated for the Halloween. Pichu Little could even spot bowls of candy on some of the tables.

"How did you know we were coming here?" Pichu Big asked their friends.

"We were passing by and heard you talking about Halloween," Teddiursa explained. "So we decided to plan a party."

"We have candy and everything," Smoochum added. She gestured to a Munchlax shaped bowl on one of the tables. "We hope you like it."

Their other friends nodded in agreement. A few moments of silence passed before Pichu Little finally spoke up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have a party!"

They instantly dived into the candy and spent the night playing games and goofing around.

After the party, the Pichu Brothers decided it was the best Halloween party ever. Because every moment is, if you spend it with friends.

* * *

A/N: Ta-dum. And there you have it. A story full of cheesy fluff. Hope you liked it! And also, have a happy Halloween!


End file.
